Walkthrough/Chapter XVI: The Lumen Sage
'Chapter XVI: The Lumen Sage '''is the sixteenth chapter of ''Bayonetta. Falling from Ithavoll - Part I Verse I You will start out with a cutscene, you will now be officially introduced to the mysterious voice that was speaking to you throughout the game, Father Balder, last of the Lumen Sages. Also your biological father. Here you will be on a small platform made from a piece of the building, use whatever weapons you are comfortable with. Balder will be flying around you either launching fireballs, trying to capture you in a blue ball of energy, try to charge and hit you, summon pillars of magma or trying to hit you with a sword made of Light. If you try to shoot him with your guns he will simply summon an angelic border to serve as a shield to deflect your rounds, shooting him will serve you no purpose here unless you stagger him; if you do stagger him and make him back off you will be able to put a few rounds into him but due to the low amount of damage its almost of no use. The fireballs will track you and try to home in on you, they fire very rapidly so be prepared to move. The laser will be fired directly in front of Balder, if you don't move away then you can take some damage. The magma will be summoned by a portal so you just need to listen to Balder say a few words then watch the floor for a portal. The blue energy ball will capture you and you will be forced to take a few seconds to escape it, try to get out as soon as possible because Balder will attack you while you are like that. He has a sort of charge attack much like Applaud, he will have a faint glowing ring form in front of him then he will charge through it very quickly so make sure to dodge or simply move away. Finally Balder's main attack seems to be summoning a sword made of light and attempting to hit you. If you see Balder back away from your rocky platform be careful because this means he's either charging the laser or is summoning a ring of fireballs. The fireballs can come in two forms. The first is a complete ring on them in the centre of the platform, this happens when he's backed away. The second is half a ring that floats above him, this will appear when he is on the platform with you. As per the norm try to achieve Witch Time as much as possible. This is easiest when he is trying to swing the sword at you. Use any weapon you feel most comfortable with as well as any accessory (the Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa is always a good choice, seconded by Selene's Light.) If you haven't taken down the health bar after a few minutes (if your fight is prolonged) then Balder will summon a laser from an orbiting satellite. The beam is directed at your platform so you will need to look and find a different one. When you have jump to it. You will take massive damage if you are hit by the laser. After you move to the next platform then continue your fight with Balder. Once his health goes down you'll do a Climax and summon Gomorrah. After a brief cutscene Gomorrah dies and thus revitalizes Balder. You must fight him for a second round. Falling From Ithavoll - Part II Verse I Cont. After Gomorrah's death you will continue to fight Balder on a platform. He will be slightly faster than before and more reliant on spinning slices of the light sword. At some point you'll see a brief cutscene of Balder using telekinesis to pick up and building then throw it at you. You must Evade it or take damage (you'll headbutt the building if you don't evade). He will continually rely on the sword and every so often he will use some other form of attack like charging, using the blue ball or backing off and using the fireballs. After some time he will once more call down the satellite laser, move to another platform or take damage. After his health has been depleted you will summon Scolopendra. After a brief cutscene Scolopendra dies and again revitalizes Balder. Now you must go to a third round. Falling From Ithavoll - Part III Verse I Cont. After Scolopendra's death you will keep fighting Balder on a platform. His attacks are now much faster and more aggressive than before. His main focus still is using the sword made of light. Soon after Balder will once more call the satellite but instead of firing a laser he will use it to try to hit you. He pulls it from orbit with telekinesis and throws it at you. You must Evade. When you do you will grab the satellite, spin it around, then launch it at Balder. He will hit it back and you must once again grab the satellite and throw it back. You will do this a few times before finally he doesn't catch it and it does serious damage to him. Likely his health will be low now so just hit him a few more times. This will start Witch Time and a cutscene. You will shoot your lipstick at Balder, it'll go to an interactive cutscene where you must control the lipstick towards him. Avoid the glass along the way. The cutscene that follows ends the chapter. Category:Bayonetta Category:Chapters Category:Gameplay